


Come Back to Me

by biotickaidan



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotickaidan/pseuds/biotickaidan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For shadowbrcker on tumblr, who wanted a canon-divergence of Kaidan finding Shepard post-destroy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to Me

Kaidan barely recognized her when he found her in the rubble. And it terrified him. If it had been anyone but him, she might’ve been overlooked. She might’ve been left to die suffocating under the debris. He could hardly bear to think about it.

            Her blazing red hair was almost entirely gone, burned off and left in patches. Her skin was covered with dried blood and dirt. In some places, the wounds were deep enough to expose her cybernetics. And in others, her burns were so bad that her armor had fused into her skin. But he _knew_. He knew it was her, and she was alive, and it was a miracle.

            He bit back his tears. He couldn’t cry. Not here, not now. Not when he was on duty, charged with leading the search and rescue party and investigating the fallen reaper tech. Later, when he was in his quarters, he would let the tears come. He’d cry because he couldn’t believe anyone could survive this. Because she’d _still_ have to make it through countless surgeries and treatments before she’d function normally again. Because her life would never be the same after what she’d been through.

            Now, though, he had to focus. Kaidan thanked his military training during moments like this. He had no choice but to keep doing his job. Immediately, he began to lift away the debris with his biotics. “I need help over here now!” he shouted at the other soldiers and civilians who’d volunteered. “It’s Shepard!”

            Everyone who stood within earshot stopped what they were doing and stared at him in disbelief. Did they doubt him? “Now! That’s an order,” he snapped. Usually, he wouldn’t be so aggressive. But this was Shepard. It was _her_. And he’d do anything to get her back.

            They finally sprung to action, one rushing to retrieve supplies from the makeshift medical tent that had been erected in the center of the square and the others coming to his side to clear away the rubble. Once the commander could be moved, they transferred her body to a stretcher and transported her to the medical station. When they entered, Dr. Chakwas rushed to his side. She must have seen the look on his face and known it wasn’t just another body. “Oh my god,” she whispered. It looked like she might cry.

            Kaidan swallowed. That look on Chakwas’ face, the way she barely controlled her tears… That look said she didn’t know how Shepard had made it or how she’d survive what came next. She put her hand on his shoulder briefly before beginning to work. He nearly broke down right then and there.

            For the rest of the day, he put Garrus and James in charge. They didn’t question it. They knew. And he never left Shepard’s side. He couldn’t bear the thought of not being next to her, no matter how hard it was to see her like this.

            _I love you,_ he thought. _Please, sweetheart. Please come back to me. Come back to me so we can spend the rest of our lives together._

            That night, he didn’t want to fall asleep. But, eventually, his eyelids grew heavy and he slumped over in his chair.

            He startled awake the next morning and looked over at Shepard. She was still breathing. _Thank god_. Kaidan couldn’t help but think– _wish_ –that hopefully it wouldn’t be too long before she was the one waking up and looking at him.


End file.
